


無法割捨-7

by Didy_miny



Series: ABO未來向 [9]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didy_miny/pseuds/Didy_miny
Series: ABO未來向 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848004





	無法割捨-7

這大概是兩人結婚後，順榮第一次在沒有告知知勳的情況下，擅自切斷所有的聯絡，某種意義上的離家出走

順榮還是跟助理一起搭飛機回來，但是沒有回家反而是另外找了一間旅館住下，把助理趕走，手機關機，順榮把自己跟知勳還有兄弟們隔絕開來

一整天漫無目的走在街道上，因為是上班日街上的人都是匆忙的來來去去，一條街走過一條街，在傍晚買了幾瓶啤酒坐在江邊，順榮的腦中不斷的重播那天知勳絕望的說要離婚的場景

「不准說，我不允許」

「怎麼?你都感讓我把孩子拿掉了，這個你不敢聽?我們離…唔」

然後順榮自己強吻了知勳，狠狠的傷害了他

從頭至尾順榮最不想要的就是失去知勳，他不想讓任何會使知勳發生意外的事情出現在他周圍，所以他用盡各種辦法像說服知勳把孩子拿掉，這樣知勳就不會離開他了

卻沒有他想的那麼簡單

順榮錯估了Omega的天性，錯估了知勳對孩子的愛

現在即使沒有了這個孩子，順榮依舊會失去知勳然而這一切都是自己造成的

前些日子順榮慌了神，一直不思考，因為他不敢想像再次看到知勳蒼白的躺在病床上自己卻無能為力，腦中只希望這件事不要發生，忽略了知勳的感受，一味的想達到自己的目的

回過神來順榮才發現自己有多荒唐有多愚蠢，當初知勳懷著知安和順安時，他們有多辛苦就有多期待孩子到來，知勳天天對著肚子說話，順榮貼著肚皮聽孩子的聲音，那樣的喜悅不應該輕易就被拋諸腦後

「權順榮，你蠢斃了」

抱著頭順榮毫不留情地罵自己，夜幕已至，江邊的人越來越多，畢竟自己還是個公眾人物

一個人坐在江邊喝啤酒，愁眉苦臉的樣子，被拍到任誰都會誤會…也不能說是誤會，總之最為一個出道多年的藝人，不要給自己惹麻煩的自覺還是有的

順榮起身拍拍屁股，漫步踱回旅館，走著走著被一家商店櫥窗陳列的商品吸引住，控制不住雙腳，宛如鬼使神差般走入，最後滿臉傻笑提著袋子走出來，心滿意足地一再觀看袋內的東西

(..................分割線..................)

「是，謝謝，那就拜託你了」

凈漢掛掉電話，一旁的勝哲擔憂地問

「凈漢你真的要這樣做嗎?」

「不然你還有更好的辦法嗎?」

「可是…他們不一定想要公開阿」

凈漢為了逼順榮回來，特別拜託了一個記者朋友幫他報導知勳險些流產的消息

「權順榮現在連助理的電話也不接，如果不這樣做他根本不知道知勳出事了」

說起狠勁團內除了凈漢也只剩躺在裡面的知勳敢如此，報導出來了，不但順榮會回來，大家都知道了他就沒辦法再讓知勳把孩子拿掉了

「算了，我說不過你，只希望這些鳥事趕快落幕」

勝哲和凈漢不約而同地望向知勳的病房門，雙雙嘆了口大氣

(............分割線............)

「喂?」

睡到下午喉嚨乾燥，接起旅館裡的內線電話

「先生您好，距離您退房的時間還有30分鐘，請問您有要續住嗎?」

「好」

「好的立刻幫您登記，請問是要登記休息還是再住一晚呢?」

「…...」

等等?退房?

「先生?」

靠!完蛋了!順榮從床上跳起來

「抱歉!我不續住，30分鐘後準時退房」

昨晚他想好要怎麼跟知勳道歉後已經凌晨2點了，順榮打算小睡一下，太陽一露臉就回家找知勳，想著手機固定6點會響，於是安心地睡了過去，殊不知他的手機早在他抵達旅館之時就被自己關機了

等不及手機開機，順榮打開電視轉到新聞台看時間，已經快下午3點了順榮整整睡了12個小時，正當他懊惱的關掉電視要去洗梳時，熟悉的名字從音響傳來

"長壽組合SEVENTEEN成員兼製作人李知勳，驚傳流產，李知勳稍早於錄音室工作時失去意識，緊急送往醫院，目前沒有生命危險，但是腹中胎兒情況仍在觀察，據悉李知勳在第一胎生產時曾經大量出血，讓人不禁擔心此胎使否能夠安然保住，我們將為您追蹤後續消息＂

順榮看到這個消息也不管有沒有刷牙了，換上衣服，行李也不管了，出了旅館攔了台計程車，司機問了去哪卻答不出來，他根本不知道知勳在哪間醫院

拿出手機才發現有近百通未接來電，有知勳的，有兄弟們的還有助理的，此時助理再次打來了

「喂？順榮哥，你終於接電話了，知勳哥他…」

「在哪間醫院？」

「ＸＸ醫院」

在得知醫院後，順榮讓計程車司機能多快就多快，30分鐘的車程硬是飆到15分鐘就到，但順榮卻覺得宛如過了一小時那麼久，急得像熱鍋上的螞蟻般，一抵達掏出一張大鈔塞給司機隨即跳下了車，穿過醫院外記者人龍，衝向VIP病房，助理已經在這裡等他了，順榮沒時間跟助理打招呼急匆匆地丟下一句話

「XX旅館，還沒退房」

「順榮…哥」

助理還來不及提醒他要小心，他就已經踏入病房裡了

碰！

勝哲一拳揮過來，直接把順榮打飛到門上

「你他媽的到底去哪了！」

「崔勝哲！」

凈漢驚呼一聲他沒想到勝哲會如此激動

「知勳呢？孩子呢？」

「你還有臉問？你決定不回家的時候怎麼就不在意了？」

勝哲情緒激動的想要在往順榮臉上打一拳，被凈漢從後頭抱住

「夠了！崔勝哲，知勳在裡面，不要影響他，去外面說！」

於是兩人被凈漢連拖帶拉的拉到醫院的戶外露台

「凈漢放開我！」

「除非你答應我不要在動手我才放開」

「對不起，我只是想要靜一靜好好的思考，我不知道會這樣……」

順榮在兩人身後輕聲的說著，然後皺著眉頭眼裡含著淚

看著他的樣子勝哲也打消了打他的念頭

「權順榮你他媽真得是個懦夫」

勝哲頹然的坐在一旁的矮牆

「知勳是我20年的弟弟了，你知道嗎？他這幾天的樣子我從沒看過，明明心裡說有多難過就有多難過，表面上卻裝的一副無所謂的樣子，孩子說想爸比了？他還強顏歡笑的安慰孩子們……」

勝哲哽咽，說不太下去了，凈漢拍拍他的肩膀讓他靠著自己

「順榮，我知道你害怕，但是你讓知勳放棄孩子無非是要他的命」

「我不是那個意思……」

「我知道……跟知勳同樣身為一個Omega，一旦知道自己懷了寶寶，就會把他認定是自己生命的一部分，而你把知勳當成是命一般的存在，知勳何嘗不是呢，兩個都是命，要他選一個，未免太殘忍了」

凈漢很平靜的說，卻狠狠的敲擊順榮的心，像是被人緊緊的抓著，又酸又痛的

「知勳一向貼心，雖然生氣把你趕出了房間，但他不過是讓你沒有機會可以在他身邊逼他做選擇而已，他從不要求你體諒他，依照他的個性大可以對你大吼讓你聽他的，他特別了解你對他的眼淚多沒有抵抗力，但他幾乎不在你面前哭，沒有吧這個當作武器逼你，因為他體諒你，他理解你對於失去他的害怕」

是啊……知勳只有在他面前哭過兩次，一次是在勝寬生孩子那天，一次是在自己強吻他那回

勝哲整理好情緒再次啟口

「懷孕不是一個Omega能夠達成的，你也有責任，你也必須承擔，那天我問他為什麼總是披著一件毯子，是因為冷嗎？不，他說因為毯子上面有你的味道，他每天悄悄的拿同樣的毯子，調換你前一晚蓋的那件，一個懷孕的Omega有多需要自己的Alpha你應該知道，知勳這次懷孕的狀態多不好大家都看在眼裡，讓他舒緩的方法不是拿掉孩子，而是你陪在他身邊用你的信息素讓他舒服一些，就這麼簡單，可你卻在他最不舒服的時候，讓他做選擇，你讓他情何以堪……」

勝哲抓起順榮的衣領，凈漢緊張的阻止

「崔勝哲，不准再打人」

「權順榮，你清醒了沒？算我求你，別再讓知勳受那樣的苦了，否則這次就是我親自把你趕出去」

順榮的臉上已經佈滿了懊悔的淚水，他就像勝哲說的是個懦夫

「哥，可以讓我見知勳嗎？我想好好的彌補他」

剛走入病房就遇到知秀

「哥」

「回來了」

「嗯……」

「回來就好」

「對不起……」

知秀沒有在多說什麼，他來的時候剛好看到凈漢拖著他們出去，那兩個大哥應該唸了順榮一頓，自己就不必再說了

穿過VIP房的客廳，來到知勳的床邊

知勳安靜的睡著，縮著小小的身體，睡夢中還不忘抱著自己的肚子，像是保護著自己的寶寶

順榮輕輕的握住知勳的腳一如既往的冰冷，用自己溫暖的手給他暖腳，是多麼的平常的事，順榮卻想好幾年沒做似的，一股鼻酸湧上來

給他按按小腿，知勳上次懷孕飽受抽筋之苦，都是順榮這樣按摩才舒緩的

順榮脫掉自己的鞋，爬上知勳的床，從背後攬住知勳，一手覆上知勳在肚子上的手，對著已經微凸的肚子小小聲的說

「孩子，爸比不會再說要把你拿掉了，所以你要乖乖的待在爹地的肚子裡，不要讓爹地太不舒服喔」

才是知勳突然轉身把自己埋進順榮的懷裡

「權順榮……」

早在順榮替他暖腳時知勳就醒了，只是他還不知道順榮的想法，直到順榮對寶寶說話他才真正確定他可以釋放了

「對不起……我錯了，都是我的錯」

知勳忍不住在順榮的懷裡啜泣

「我們以後不要在這樣了，好不好」

「好」

「我們不要再冷戰了」

「好」

「你不可以再什麼都沒說就不見」

「好，以後不會了對不起」

「你可以變回那個很溫柔的我的權順榮嗎」

「好，都好……」

順榮收緊手臂把知勳牢牢的困在自己懷裡，釋放信息素，讓知勳舒服一些

卻反讓知勳哭得更厲害了，哭著說

「我真的……好想你」

用力的捶打著順榮，把自己這陣子的委屈都發洩出來，順榮沒有阻止他讓知勳哭個痛快打的痛快，在知勳的頭頂上一下一下的吻著

「對不起……真得真得真得對不起……」


End file.
